


Hold Me as Tight as You Can and Never Let Go

by thatboleyn_girl



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Near suicide attempt, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatboleyn_girl/pseuds/thatboleyn_girl
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Hold Me as Tight as You Can and Never Let Go

It was late on a Saturday, after a long night with the Queens, when Catherine Parr got a message from Kitty. 

Kitkat: Meet me in the kitchen. NOW.

Parr groaned and tried her best not to disturb her girlfriend, Anne, who was cuddled up next to her. She tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs to find Kitty standing with her arms crossed, looking more angry than Parr has ever seen the pink-haired girl. 

“Have you seen it?!” Kitty asked, her voice laced with worry. 

“Seen what?” Parr answered, growing more concerned. Kitty unlocked her phone and showed her a video of two jocks from their school, one that Cathy used to be friends with, mocking Anne and her past. Catherine was confused, none of the Queens have ever told anyone, apart from each other, about their past lives, so how could these two possibly know? 

Cathy sighed and handed the phone back to Kitty, “This is so weird of Josh, he’s never one to do something like this. I’ll send him a message, telling him to take it down, he has to? Right?!”

“I don't know, Cath. He’s changed a lot since you guys were friends. How do you think they found out?!” The pink-haired girl asked, trying to keep her voice down to prevent waking the others. 

“I have no idea?! Maybe they overheard a conversation?! We were talking about it earlier this week at lunch, they may have just heard that? And yeah people change, but no one can change that much, right?”

Both Catherine and Kitty were surprised when they heard Anne’s voice, “Heard what?”

“Hey gorgeous,” Cathy said in a soft voice, “How long have you been standing there?”

“What are you guys talking about?” Anne said, ignoring her girlfriend’s question. 

“Nothing, hon. Go back upstairs, I’ll be back to bed in a second,” Catherine said softly, walking over to give her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead, but Anne wasn’t having it. She ignored Catherine again and walked over to Kat. 

“What’s that video?” Anne asked.

“I don’t think you wanna see it, Annie.”

“Just show me, Kitty,” Anne bit back. Catherine was now shaking as Anne watched the video. Her facial expression changing at least 4 times. 

There was a long, uncomfortable silence after the video finished, “So you lied,” Anne said at Catherine. 

“Lied? What’d I lie about?” She said as she walked towards Anne. 

“You promised Catherine,” Anne said, her voice getting louder, “You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone! How could you do this to me?!” Anne was yelling now, she was fuming and Catherine didn’t know how to react. 

“What’d I do? You know I haven’t spoken to Josh in years, Annie,” She began but was quickly cut off. 

“Don’t call me that,” Anne said quietly. 

“Anne, you know I wouldn’t do that to you, I don’t know how they found out and I am so incredibly sorry they did, can I make it up to you?”

“How? How could I possibly believe you? You know I find it difficult to trust people and you go and do this!? I can’t believe you,” Anne yelled, so loud that she woke the rest of the house up, the other girls coming down the stairs. 

“I didn’t do anything, Anne. You’re acting like a child, I would never do that to you, I love you so much, you know I wouldn’t hurt you like that.”

“Whatever,” Anne mumbled before grabbing her coat and storming out the door. Catherine burst into tears and sunk to the floor, the girls immediately rushing over to hug her. 

“She hates me, she hates me, I didn’t even do anything, I promised her I’d never hurt her and now I have,” Catherine said in between sobs, the girls hugging her tighter, “I should go after her.”

“Maybe give her some time, love,” Jane said, “She needs some space and she could say stuff she doesn’t mean and hurt you hon, give it a little bit.”

“You don’t know Anne like I do. When she gets like this I get so scared she’ll…” Cathy hesitated. 

“She’ll what?” Anna asked. 

“Hurt herself,” Cathy said in a small voice, “That’s what they were saying in the video, they were blaming her trauma and abuse on her and saying it’s her fault for being a slut and she still believes that, how could I be so stupid for someone else to find out!”

“Honey, don’t beat yourself up over this, it is not your fault. You don’t know how they could’ve possibly found out, do you maybe wanna have a snack? Watch a film with me and Kitty? And the others if they’re up for it? If she’s not back by then we can go looking for her, how does that sound?” Jane said in a soft voice. She was as worried as Catherine, but she wanted to keep calm as she didn’t want to frighten the girl. Catherine nodded her head, wiping away her tears.

An hour or so passed and there was still no sign of Anne, Jane, Kitty and Cathy had all tried to call her but they all went straight to voicemail. Catherine had decided she’d had enough of this waiting game and, much to the dismay of Jane, went out to find Anne. 

“Where could she possibly be?” Catherine said to herself softly as she went to all of her and Anne’s favourite places. She wasn’t in the library, not at her parents house, not on campus at school. 

Catherine had almost given up hope when she remembered the one place Anne loved the most. There was this nature trail that the couple walked often on the weekends before their lives got too busy with finishing their final year of school. Anne would always sit on the edge of the bridge where you could see the calming water pass along the stream, and all of the creatures that lived inside. She wasted no time and started running to get there as soon as she could. Before it was too late.

When she arrived she saw a silhouette of a girl, looking extremely similar to her brown-haired girlfriend, “Anne?!” She called out… no response. She tried again, but got the same reaction. She ran up to the bridge when she saw Anne stand up and walk closer to the edge. 

Luckily, Catherine got there just in time to push Anne over, onto the bridge, before she fell off the edge, “What the hell were you thinking Annie,” Catherine began, bringing her now crying girlfriend into her arms, “You could’ve gotten yourself killed, sweetheart.”

“That was the point,” Anne said quietly, hugging Catherine closer, regretting everything she had said and done leading up to this moment. 

“Annie, I’m begging you, please don’t ever do this again, I can’t bare to see you like this. I thought you were dead, we all did.”

“I didn’t think you cared anymore. I’m so sorry Cathy I don’t know why I didn’t believe you.”

“Of course I care, Bo-bo. You’re safe now, okay? I’ve got you and I’m not going to let anything happen to you, alright? I love you, so much, you know that don’t you? I will bash those douchebags skulls in for making you feel like this, I just feel so awful.”

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” Anne said softly before placing a soft kiss to Cathy’s lips, “I love you too, I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, my love. Let’s go back to the dorm, the others are worried sick.”

Anne and Catherine took their time walking home. No words were exchanged the entire time, but both girls could feel the love in the air. Once they arrived home, Jane and Kitty immediately wrapped Anne in a massive hug, bought blankets and hot chocolates and the four of them sat and talked for a while, while Aragon and Cleaves were upstairs sleeping. 

After a few hours, the four all went off to bed. Once Cathy and Anne got into bed, Anne burst into tears again. 

“Annie? What’s wrong?” Catherine asked, wrapping Anne in a tighter embrace. 

“Stay. Please. Just hold me as tight as you can and never let go,” Anne said softly. 

Catherine moved so Anne’s head was resting on her chest and she could hear her heartbeat, “Hear that? I’m alive and I am right here, okay? You are going to be okay and everything will be fine, I promise. I am not going anywhere, anytime soon.”

“What’d I do to deserve you, Catherine Parr.”

“Existing is more than enough, Anne Boleyn.”


End file.
